Translation Statuses
Himegoe Voice Albums These six character voice CDs came bundled with the limited edition DVDs of the 2008 TV anime as bonus discs. They contain little interviews with the characters as well as stock phrases that can be used as computer sounds. Volume 1: translated by >>36566469 and Selkirk Volume 2: translated by >>36566469 Volume 3: translated by >>36566469 Volume 4: translated by >>36566469 Volume 5: translated by >>36566469 Volume 6: translated by >>36566469 last updated 2010-07-06 Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums Volume 1: translated by >>45692177 Volume 2: raw Volume 3: raw Volume 4: raw Volume 5: raw Volume 6: not released yet last updated 2011-02-07 Hime Uta Song Albums CD 1: translated by >>39550412 CD 2: translated by >>36566469 CD 3: translated by >>40220282 CD 4: translated CD 5: translated by >>40392152 last updated 2010-09-18 Himebana Drama Albums A series of audio drama CDs. CD 1: translated CD 2: translated CD 3: translated Notes: One track from the first disc is only present as a summary, as the translator considered it not worth translating. last updated 2010-06-20 Himeroku Drama Albums A two-part special drama CD released via Nyantype magazine. CD 1: translated by >>41707614 CD 2: raw. last updated 2010-11-21 Suomus Misfits novels Volume 1: A partial translation by Selkirk is on baka-tsuki, but the translation project is apparently stalled (or possibly dropped). britfag is currently filling in the blanks. : Chapter 1-4: translated by Selkirk : Chapter 5: translated by britfag : Chapter 6: translated by Selkirk and britfag : Chapter 7-end: partly translated by britfag, rest raw Volumes 2 and 3: Important scenes are being worked on by britfag. There is no coordinated translation effort so far. Britfag edit: Took a break from 4chan for a while and this was the only place I could think of to let you know that I am alive and well and will do some more translating. Just one thing, if there's something you'd like me to translate before the novels hit me up, I've been getting nyantype for zero and I've also got the season 2 fanbook thing. It's full of interviews and stuff, so let me know if you want some of that translated. I dunno what's going on with translations and scans and things. Cheers last updated 2010-08-14 Der Stern von Afrika novels Der Stern von Afrika: translated by Selkirk The Eagle and the Moon and the Sun: partly translated by Selkirk, rest raw Owl Morn: raw Before the Storm: English release A Midnight Dream in the Desert: English release last updated 2010-08-16 Otome no Maki novels Volumes 1-3: raw Volume 4: Chapter 4 translated, rest raw last updated 2011-01-09 Humikane Twitter Stories 502nd Twitter short story : Part 1: translated by >>40486826 : Part 2: translated by >>40486826 : Part 3: translated by >>40498445 : Part 4: translated by >>40498445 : Part 5: translated by >>40535325 : Part 6: translated by >>40565915 : Part 7: translated by >>40638696 504th Twitter short story : Part 1: translated : Part 2: translated : Part 3: translated : Part 4: raw Heidemarie Twitter short story : Part 1: raw Hasse Twitter short story : Part 1: raw last updated 2010-12-15 Africa Doujinshi Witch in Africa: English release Tiger in Desert: typeset Witches of the Sphinx: English release last updated 2010-11-03 Sōkū no Otome-tachi manga The first manga. Canceled, three chapters total. Chapter 1-3: raw last updated 2010-08-27 Tenkū no Otome-tachi manga The second manga. Two volumes, eleven chapters total. Chapter 1-4: translated by Nobinobi Scans Chapter 5-6: typeset Chapter 7-8: translated Chapter 9-11: raw last updated 2010-12-14 Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora manga (NyanType) Often referred to as "1.5 Manga". Finished, eight chapters total. Chapter 1-8: typeset last updated 2010-08-19 Strike Witches Zero:1937 Fuso Sea Incident manga (NyanType) Preview: raw Chapter 1: typeset Chapter 2: typeset Chapter 3: typeset Chapter 4: raw Chapter 5: raw Chapter 6: raw Chapter 7: out: 2011-04-30 last updated 2011-04-18 The Shape of Our Bond manga (Comp Ace) Sometimes referred to as just "new Strike Witches manga" or "the Strike Witches manga by Urotan". Ongoing, possibly canceled due to differences between Comp Ace and the artist; number of planned chapters unknown as of yet. Chapter 1: typeset Chapter 2: n/a last updated 2010-08-15 Official Comics a là Carte Ningen (005-018): typeset Shinozuka Atsuto (019-026): raw Kumicho (027-042): typeset Agahari (043-052): typeset Oka Shohei (053-060): raw Wasu (061-068): raw Ashigaoreta (069-080): raw Nogami Takeshi (081-104): raw Hasegawa Takemitsu (105-112): raw Matsuda Miki (113-120): raw Abyukyo (121-128): raw Steed (129-144): raw Tamagoruby (145-152): raw Takanaga Kohei (153-160): raw Waganawamasamichi (161-168): raw Nihu Ziro (169-172): raw last updated 2010-10-27 Official Comics a là Carte 2 Agahari (005-024): typeset Kumicho (025-040): raw Tachiki Yamato (041-044): raw Shirahama Kouta (045-052): raw Karasuyama (053-060): raw Tachiki Yamato (061-064): raw Murakawa Michio (065-078): raw Yahiro Poti (081 - 090): raw Touge Hiro (093-104): raw Tachiki Yamato (105-108): raw ABS17 (109-118): raw Ashigaroreta (119-128): raw Tachiki Yamato (129-132): raw Kurou (133-140): raw Tamagoruby (141-148): raw Tachiki Yamato (149-156): raw last updated 2011-03-18 Starlight Stream radio skits The opening and ending skits of the radio show, featuring Eila and Sanya. Finished, 52 episodes total. 01-06: translated by Anon1001 07-12: translated by >>36566469 13-24, NyanType Special, 25-28: translated by Anon1001 29-52: translated by >>39629596, >>40349041, >>40816339, >>41639828, >>42774549 and >>46864015 last updated 2011-03-15 501st JFW OA radio skits 01-03: raw last updated 2011-04-18 Minnaga Irukara Dekirukoto event video Raw. last updated 2010-09-16 List of Media Please see: Strike Witches Category:Transcript/Translation